Durraarawa-oh screw it I can't pronounce the name
by ClosetedOtakus24
Summary: A blonde and a ravenette sure do have a fun time in Ikeburkuro, Japan. Not Izaya and Shizu-Chan, Sydney and Taylor. Obviously! BOY will these two [and co.] mess this gritty and serious show up!
1. Oh the irony!

Chapter 1:Oh the irony!

**Sydney: Yay, a Durarara fan fiction!**

**Unity: *blows kazoo in celebration***

**Sydney: It's going to _partially _follow the plot of the anime.**

**Eclipse: What does that mean?**

**Sydney: Well, it's gonna follow Izaya and Shizuo' s side of the plot since it's a Izaya x OC and a Shizuo x OC. And I'm gonna use tons of OC'S based off of real people we know and hate!**

**Taylor: Is Eclipse gonna be in it too?**

**Sydney: Yes!**

**Taylor: …Will Pewdiepie be in it too?**

**Sydney: *bluntly* No. But Unity will be in it.**

**Unity: Yay! Sydney and Taylor don't own DRRR!**

**Everyone: Enjoy!**

**Sydney: Oh, and this entire story will be third person POV.**

* * *

One would say that today was a normal day. A cloud or two covered the blazing sun, which was convenient for the young adults who were exiting their facility of learning to climb into their transportations to home. Some have convertibles to drive to their own destinations, while the rest climbed aboard the many yellow buses lined up in the parking lot. Let's focus on the last bus in lineup.

The seats are almost full, and as rowdy and loud as everyone is, not all of them are the main characters of this story. The main characters of this story consists of a rather short and obnoxious Hispanic teenager who dyed her hair an auburn shade.

She was chatting it up in one of the backseats, much to the dismay of a sixteen year old senior with blazing orange hair and bright blue eyes sitting a few seats in front of her. He was constantly checking his phone to see whether or not his girlfriend texted him to say that her flight landed safely.

In the very front seats were twins with dark brown hair and eyes being in their own world, and a short boy with spikey blonde hair and brown eyes playing a videogame with the volume turned up but no headphones sitting right beside them.

But, the main MAIN characters are two girls that are now entering the bus. One was a little shorter than five feet tall, with shoulder length ash brown hair and hazel green eyes and pale skin. She held a bus pass because she doesn't usually take that specific bus home and handed it to the driver.

The only reason she was even on that bus was because the other girl wanted her to be. Though she was younger, the other girl was much taller, nearly by one foot. She had medium length beige blonde hair with grayish green eyes (Which were hidden by the sunglasses she wore.) and ivory skin. Like every other day, she wore a baggy gray hoodie and never took it off.

She saluted the bus driver and said, "Thanks for understanding, Remington!"

She and the other girl slid into the seat behind the twins. The blonde one made eye contact with the red head and he nodded to her. It was awkward for them. After all, they were siblings.

She turned around in her seat and the brunette asked, "I forget, Emo wolf. HOW are you two related?"

"David and I are half siblings", the blonde explained. "I thought I already told you that, Taylor."

"Well, you didn't."

"Seriously? I thought we went over it; My sister and I have the same mom, and David and I have the same dad."

"Nope. First I've heard of it, Syd."

"Hmm…I could've sworn I told you that, then laughed out loud at the realization that I literally have a brother from another mother and a sister from a different mister."

"Ay! How come uh-how come she gets to ride the bus but MY besties don't get to?" Asked the extremely annoying girl I mentioned earlier.

The bus driver sighed as he replied, "She had a bus pass."

The blonde girl just rolled her eyes as the blond boy mouthed, "Bitch."

"So Gary, how long do you think it will take to get home THIS TIME!" The girl asked the boy. He shrugged then went back to his videogame. "Gee, Gar. That was SUCH a stimulating reply."

The brunette (Taylor) then poked the younger girl multiple times while saying, "Sydney. Sydney. Sydney. I'm bored. I need to be entertained."

Sydney's eye twitched as she impatiently stated, "Well, you're gonna have to wait until we get home, so hold out 'till then."

Taylor pouted and turned to the window.

"So, I'm assuming you two are friends?" Asked one of the twins in front of them.

"Yep. Pretty much sums it up. This is Taylor." Sydney pointed to her friend.

The brunette waved to the twin, and he said, "I'm Cameron and this is my brother James." James wore thick hipster like glasses. That was the only apparent difference between them (Their sense of fashion was almost identical…). He turned his head when his name was called and Sydney spotted blood on his face.

"Your nose is bleeding again," she bluntly pointed out. He saw this and silently cursed as Cameron dug through their bags for tissues. Sydney and Taylor ignored this and looked out the window.

The engine of the bus roared to life, and began to leave the school, and no one could shut the F*** up about it.

* * *

About fifteen minutes into the bus ride, and the twins James and Cameron were working on their homework, Gary was talking to a friend of his, David long put his phone away, still awaiting any message from his girlfriend, Taylor let her thoughts drift to the window, and the auburn haired girl was still talking loudly, much to the dismay of a sleeping Sydney.

"Oi, Faith! Could ya keep it down?! For God's sake, some people are trying to F***IN' sleep!" Shouted an angry Sydney.

Faith glared at her, but shut her trap since she didn't feel like getting into a fight that day.

Sydney smiled and closed her eyes. 'Ahh, my life is great,' She thought. 'I have a best friend, my grades are finally going up, Mom and Dad are slowly accepting my obsession with anime and other weird and creepy things, and David's too damn busy with his own problems to bother me. In truth I'm in the highlight of my young lif-why do I feel like a massive amount of irony is coming my wa-'

Sydney never finished her thought, because the vehicle collided with a large truck, and was sent hurtling off a nearby cliff.

While in freefall, Sydney heard screams and swears as her thoughts were clouded with panic. She tried to fasten the seatbelt, but it was broken, like every other seatbelt. Out of sheer instinct, she grabbed a hold of her friend and brought up her long legs and pushed them against the seat in front of them, like one would do keep two slide doors from closing.

Taylor tried to block out the screams by humming the first opening of One Peice, but it did not make her any less frightened.

The twins held onto each other in fear.

Gary was screaming, but in a dignified manner.

I can't say the same for Faith though.

David unknowingly copied his younger sister's actions, and shut his eyes and prayed for the impact to come.

At last, the vehicle made harsh contact with the ground.

Many objects, as well as people, went flying around the now crushed and compounded space. Taylor covered her ears and neck as glass shattered, and sprinkled the passengers. All the kids sitting behind Faith were crushed to death, with blood seeping through the small space, leaving a strong smell of iron in the air.

The bus driver, Remington, was long dead. When the truck hit the bus, his seat belt broke and the poor man went flying headfirst into the window. In truth, with all the blood, glass and corpses, it was a horrible sight.

When everything went quiet, Sydney groaned and pushed the arm of the now dead student that was sitting behind her off her shoulders. She blinked the shock out of her and attempted to sit up while coughing up some blood.

"THERE'S the irony I was looking for!" She said in a hoarse voice that was dripping in sarcasm (And blood). "I'm SO GLAD that this happened! Now I have ANOTHER reason to lose sleep at night!"

Taylor sat up as well and said with horror, "T-there's a piece of glass in the side of your h-head!"

Surprised, Sydney touched all around her head, and sure enough, felt a long piece of glass as well as fresh liquid (Blood.) in the left side of her skull. She pulled it out without much effort and stopped her head from further bleeding.

Seeing all the dead people, she sarcastically shouted, "Anyone else who's still alive, say so now!"

To her surprise (partially), she got four responses and recognized them as the twins, Gary and her brother. Looking around, they all saw how gross and bloody they looked with dread and shock. Hell, James and Cameron gawked at the hole in Sydney's head.

She turned to David and asked, "How the hell did you survive?" She was shocked because the back part of the bus received the most damage.

"…Luck…I guess…" he responded with an empty shrug.

"…I, I guess we should try to find a way out of here…before something e-else happens t-to us," Taylor suggested with stiff shoulders.

"…Uhhh, what about the others?" Asked Gary.

Sydney lightly kicked a lifeless eighteen year old that was laying in the aisle out of her way and calmly explained, "…Look. I know a normal human would find this depressing and S***, but I don't…I'm too traumatized right now, to be honest. But that's a good thing, because we need to get the hell out of here so that we can mourn for their loss later, kay?"

"S-survive now, be sad later," Taylor translated. The boys glanced at the strange two, but then hesitantly walked towards one of the emergency exits that Sydney was trying to bust open.

Suddenly they all heard Faith shout, "Wait, help! Wait a minute, brahs! I'm alive too, just stuck!" And sure enough, she was, seeing as how her seat was forced against the seat in front of her.

Sydney and Gary just rolled their eyes since they didn't really like the girl that much, but Gary was still human and Taylor was using her eyes to order Sydney to help. And so Sydney, Gary and David pulled Faith out of her seat.

Taylor walked toward the emergency exit, forced it open, and slowly stepped out. Once she did though, she changed.

First off, she looked like she was animated, and thinner than she originally was (But not by much, she was still curvy.). Her hair darkened until it was black, and grew out to her mid back (That rhymed…). Then, her eyes became dark blue and her skin even MORE pale. And Taylor's blue and white striped shirt became a black fuzzy jacket, and her sweatpants and running shoes became beige shorts with black leggings and brown boots.

Everyone had their jaw agape.

"What the F***? Bitch, I want a makeover too, MOVE ASIDE!"

Faith pushed everyone away from the door and jumped through. She remained short and stout, but also became animated, with her hair turning to dark brown and her brown eyes took on a purple tint. The violet sweater Faith wore became a black tank top and red football jock jacket, and her skinny jeans and sneakers converted to a denim miniskirt and black sandals.

"What the hell?" David said in bewilderment. "…Ugh, I don't even want to know." He hopped out, and his hair turned a scarlet red. Aside from that, the only thing about David's appearance that changed was a red tight fitting hoodie went over top his Asking Alexandria t-shirt, and his baggy jeans turned black.

Gary was next to leave the bus. His hair turned black and his sneakers changed from black to cobalt. "I guess I didn't change much. Although all the blood and grime's gone," he said.

Then came the twins. The only things that changed about them was that their attire (T-shirts and jeans.) were all cleaned up, and their hair became orange.

'I need to know what the F*** kinda drug was slipped into my chocolate milk this morning,' Sydney thought as she was the last one to exit the Godforsaken wreck.

She landed on the ground and frowned. "…Nothing happened. I'm still the same. I mean, I'm animated." Aside from her clothes and head being cleaned up, Sydney still looked like, well, Sydney. 'Maybe I'm wearing a different shirt. Only one way to answer that question.' She then unzipped her jacket, and this was her response.

'HOLY S*** ON A F***IDY F***ING F***ER STICK OF F***SVILLE!'

Sydney had INDEED changed. She became far more curvaceous than before, and her chest may have appeared flattish with her hoodie, but her breasts DEFINITELY got bigger. "As if I already don't look my age…" She muttered this with distress.

"What's wrong, Syd?" Asked David.

"…Huh? *zips up jacket* Oh, nothing important," she blandly replied.

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"…Uhhhhh, I think you'll want to see this, guys."

Curious, everyone walked over to where Cameron was and saw a huge, corporate city. Everyone gazed at it with their jaws nearly hitting the floor.

"Woah…"

"Holy fudge muffin…"

"Am I trippin' on something bros…?"

"Was this place always at the bottom of this pit?"

"No. I like to look at vacation spots, and this never came up on the radar."

"I don't think we're even in the pit anymore…"

"…Sure. It's big enough. But look at the location!" Sydney laughed in hopes of lightening up the situation. She continued to awkwardly laugh until she realized no one would join her. "…It was a Shrek reference."

"…Ooooooh," everyone said as they finally got her joke.

"…I say we first go in there to tell someone about this, then try to figure out what's happened to us," Gary suggested.

They all agreed and nonchalantly followed along with David leading, Gary close behind, the twins walking side-by-side, Faith to admire her new look and Sydney and Taylor drifting at the end talking about everything that was awesome about Attack on Titan.

No one talked about what had just happened until they set foot on the street. Once they blended into the crowd, the estranged group were overwhelmed by all the sights and sounds. But there was definitely something odd that they all noticed.

"Is it just me, or are all the people seeming to blend together? Like walking blobs?" Asked James.

Taylor and Sydney looked at each other. "That does sound awfully familiar…" Sydney murmured.

"What does?" Asked Gary.

"Nothing!" Taylor and Sydney shouted in unison.

"Sydney, if you know where we are, then tell us!" Her brother pressed on.

"Uhh, w-we have an idea of where we are, but it's c-completely impossible so we're probably wrong…" You see, as calm as she was earlier, Taylor is very shy around strangers. That's why the only person she can talk to is Sydney.

"Just where the heck ARE WE?" Gary shouted at a crosswalk.

Then all the fighting and shouting ceased as a biker zoomed right by them. The bike was sleek and black, and the rider had a jumpsuit to match. But, its helmet was yellow, with a blue large S on the side and built on cat ears. The seven watched as the rider left, and the two best friends looked at each other and smiled.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked the ravenette.

"Oh yeah," replied her blonde friend. The two stood in front of the group, linked arms and stretched their other arms outward and announced at the same time,

"We're in Ikeburkuro, Japan!"

* * *

**Sydney: Whoo! I got this written in two days!**

**Unity: Hooray!**

**Taylor: Please read and review!**

**Eclipse: And don't be surprised if the next chapter sucks like this one did. Emo wolf is writing it-*gets punched by Sydney***

**Sydney: That's it! It's on PUNK! *lands on Eclipse***

***Sydney and Eclipse start to fight, Taylor and Unity sweat drop***

**Taylor&amp;Unity: Oh boy.**


	2. Meet the love interests slash enemies!

Chapter 2:Meet the love interests/enemies!

**Me: Welp, no one likes this story yet, but I have a funny idea for this chapter!**

**Eclipse: Here we go again.**

**Me: Shut up. I don't own DRRR! And in case you're wondering, everyone else is based off of real people that ride my bus (especially my brother). And if I misspell the name of the city, that's my bad and Tay you can't blame for misspelling a word that's not a part of my native language.**

**Taylor: Yes I can you hypocrite!**

**Me: No, you can't because you misspell words that DO belong to your native language-**

**Taylor: WHATEVER!**

Also,

Spoken in English

_Spoken in Japanese_

Spoken in Russian

**Spoken only through eye contact**

* * *

"What do you mean, 'We're in Ikeburkuro Japan?'" David asked wearily.

After turning to find that the wreckage that nearly killed all of them magically disappeared, the group changed their plan to finding a place to stay until they could get back home since no one would belive them.

If they weren't already stooped, then the group was definitely dumbfounded when they all found Japanese flip phones in their pockets. It took Sydney a while to translate the settings so that their phones would be in English mode, but it happened nonetheless. Everyone followed Sydney and Taylor while they walked on the edge of the sidewalk like it was a tightrope.

The blonde rolled her eyes and stopped walking as she replied, "What the hell do you think I mean, ya baka? We're in Japan!"

"You sound very happy about that," James pointed out.

"Well, she is a nerd for anime," Cameron added.

Taylor and Sydney squinted at them and had an eye chat. You know, a conversation two best friends have with only a look.

** "They remind me SO much of Hikaru and Kaoru from Ouran high school host club,"** Taylor used her eyes to say.

Sydney blinked, **"Same here. Good God, we can never tell them about OHSHC."**

**"Yeah I figured…You sure they're not…?"**

**"No they're not incest twins!"**

**"Ok ok…You sure-"**

**"YES I'M F***ING SURE! At least I think so."**

**"Ahh well. At least they don't think WE'RE a thing."**

**"Agreed."**

"Guys!"

"WHAT!" The besties shouted.

"Let's move it along. I bet if we ask someone, they'll give us directions to a homeless shelter or a youth hostel."

Shrugging at David's suggestion, they cleared the way for him to lead and followed him behind everyone else. The twins James and Cameron stood looking at each other.

**"Those chicks are weird."**

**"Definitely. You think they're secretly a lesbian couple or something?"**

**"Probably not. Let's just hope those crazies don't think we're incest twins."**

"Dudes!"

"Coming!" And they left to follow the group.

Taylor took this opportunity to readjust her bra because her chest grew as well. Not to Syd's size, but to probably DD-cup. She peered over to her friend to find her walking like normal. "Oi Emo Wolf. How come you aren't trying to fix your puppies right now?" She whispered.

Her tall blonde friend replied with a, "Hmm?"

"I know your boobs got bigger. Why aren't they uncomfortable?"

"What do you mean?"

…

…

…You're not wearing a bra, are you?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Maybe it's Maybeline?"

The ravenette face palmed and kept walking since she knew that she would get nowhere with her friend when it came to women's undergarments.

The teenagers couldn't help but look around the city in awe. There were so many sights and sounds to take in. "Holy crap. There's so much stuff. It's like Time Square, but in Japan," Gary breathed.

"Well yeah. This is a place where everyone comes either looking for something, or to start over, in a town where no one knows who you once were," Taylor commented.

"Still pretty amazing."

"That's the Japs for ya," Sydney whipped her blonde head around to say.

David sweat dropped. "Sydney. Don't call Asians that."

"Why?"

"Because it's racist."

"I'm racist to everyone."

"I noticed."

Suddenly, Sydney and Taylor stopped walking. She pointed to two boys around their age peering over a corner. 'Holy Fudge Muffin on a pretzel covered broomstick! It's the boobylicilus dude and the whiny manga guy!' Thought the duo.

"Maybe we can ask those bakas for directions," the only blonde of the group exclaimed.

David thought on this for a moment. "You know what? That's actually a good idea, Syd. Let's do it."

"Great!" And so, Sydney pulled up her gray hood.

"Wha you doin', mofo?" Faith asked.

"It's so I can conceal my gender so I won't get raped, abducted, none of that nonsense. Duh." Sydney slowly started to walk away from the group, before breaking out into a full sprint.

"Ay! Where are you going?" Gary shouted at her.

She spun on her heel and shouted, "To either take a piss or commit a felony, I'LL DECIDE ONCE I FIND A RESTROOM!"

"Wait! We can't bail you out of prison!" Taylor shouted. Then she sighed.

"…I hope she doesn't go with the latter," James grimaced.

"Oh relax. We'll know if she goes with option number two if Un: A building goes up in flames, Deux: People are getting robbed, or Trois: A massacre occurs!"

"Lovely," James sweat dropped as David explained to Taylor why that would not happen. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he trudged along and tapped one of them on their shoulder.

The guy spun around with a raised eyebrow. James then gulped at the realization that he might have a difficult time explaining their situation due to the language barrier. "Um, hi. We, are, foreigners, with no money, and we need, a place, to stay. Could you give us, directions?"

The stranger's eyes shifted over to Faith, who was combing through her long richly brown hair, and Taylor, who was looking at a poster of Grell from Black Butler. He brought his attention back to the ginger and replied, in fairly well English, "If they ranted, a couple of hotties rike them could stay rith me!"

"*sweat drop* That, probably won't work."

"_Masaomi-kun, don't you think Anri needs help?_" The other stranger asked in Japanese.

Curious, everyone else peered over the corner to see a big tittied high school girl be bullied by a clique with angel wings on their jackets, odd hair colors and were so spray tanned and cliche, it was amusing. Along with a man wearing silver saying stuff like…I don't know what's he's talking about. I'm gonna be honest, I can't understand a F***ING word he's saying.

"Wow, that clique is so spray tanned and cliche, it's amusing," Taylor stated. 'Wait a devil fruit flipping minute! If we're at this scene, then that means the great Izaya is just around the corner!' She inwardly squealed.

Meanwhile, Mikado (The other Japanese stranger.) was in conflict as to what to do to help Anri (The big tittied high school girl getting bullied). He could jump in and try to defend her, but then he would get the crap kicked out of him. So he concluded that he would just jump in, grab her and run. 'Yeah, that's what I'll do.'

_"Bullies, huh?"_

Everyone jumped and turned to the source of the voice. It belonged to an older gentleman with spiky raven hair and black clothing. His crimson eyes held mischievousness as he overlooked the sight of teenagers. You all know this man as Izaya Orihara, the information broker.

_"You wanna save the day, don't ya?"_ He asked as he looked over to Taylor and chain reaction: Her face was newborn pink. The man smirked devilishly at the predictable reaction, and held Mikado by his shoulder, pushing him towards the group despite his objections. _"And off you go!"_

Mikado skidded to a halt in front of the girls who just looked at him expectantly. _"What, dork?" _Said one of them-Oh my God. Is that guy REALLY jacking off right behind high school girls?! Oh wait that's not what we're talking about.

The boy stumbled over and over again with his words.

_"Bullying people is lame." _the clique, gangster, Mikado and Anri turned to Izaya with a "huh?"

Izaya walked toward them. "_It's pathetic, really."_

_"What are you? Like, forty? Butt out," _said one of the spray tanned bitches.

_"Listen, it's not my problem if you lovely ladies get pummeled to death and die. I can knock your teeth down your throat or you can bag on my age when I'm actually just twenty-three. I don't care. You're in a class that's so beneath me, it doesn't matter."_

The group of Americans were just standing there like idiots, meanwhile. The only one knowing the situation they were in being Taylor. The thing is, she couldn't speak Japanese.

_"Huh?" _asked the leader of the clique.

Izaya enlightened her by replying, _"Human beings are weak things. But, beating up chicks isn't really my shtick." _With a simple flip of the wrist, he managed to slice the strap of one of the girl's purses off (Making Taylor "Oooh" in amazement).

Her pink flip phone fell out as the information broker approached the clique and picked it up. _"So, I guess the next best thing I can do is take your precious cell phone, and smash it." _

He dropped the device and stomped on it repeatedly, laughing like a mad man. This creeped everyone out, of course. Suddenly, he stopped. _"And now I'm bored. I guess that's enough cell phone smashing for one day." _He ended that calm statement with one painfully false smile.

The clique (And Faith, even.) squealed in fear. Then that creepy jack off I mentioned earlier said some more incoherent slang and grabbed his crotch(?!) before leaping for Izaya, only to have said man slice off some of his hair to make him look partially bald.

"Ooooh! So shiny!" Taylor commented.

This scared off those bully bitches and left the man to slip and fall face first, swear vengeance and chase after them. Izaya chuckled, catching the attention of Anri and Mikado. _"He didn't even know it was coming," _the man replied in a sly yet disturbing fashion.

'Well, we're probably screwed…' Thought David.

* * *

The teenagers (Japanese and American.) stood/sat down and played patty cake/watched Izaya as he sat by a tree along the street, not really sure when would be the best time to run.

_"Man, that was truly impressive," _he told Mikado_. "Trying to save the oppressed girl from the bullies?"_

Mikado looked to Anri then bashfully scratched the back of his neck. Izaya shifted to Masaomi and said, _"So Masaomi. It's been a while."_

Said boy glared daggers at him as he replied, _"Yeah. It has."_

_"That's a Raida Acedemy uniform, yeah? Well done on getting in."_

_"Oh. Right, thanks. I didn't expect to see you, Izaya. You're not normally in Ikeburkuro."_

_"So this is the Izaya Orihara that I'm absolutely not to piss off," _Mikado stated in clarity.

When the twenty-three year old glared/smiled at him, Masaomi quickly added, _"Oh, he's just a friend of mine."_

The ravenette' s smirked widened as he bowed and introduced himself. _"And you all are?"_

At first, the foreigner group was not aware that he was referring to them. They all just continued to watch the twins play a game of patty cake. They realized it when the information broker grabbed Taylor by the waist and spun her on the heels of her new boots just to kiss her hand.

Normally, Izaya would never do such things to his precious humans, for he found them boring, disgusting and useless. But he thought otherwise as he stared in amusement at the small, blushing, stuttering mess in front of him.

Masaomi quickly cut in on whatever was happening between the two ravenettes and said, _"She can't understand you, Izaya. She speaks English."_

The man blinked before saying excitedly, "Oooooh, you're AMERICANS! My aporogies. Relcome to Ikeburkuro, I am Izaya Orihara."

When the introductions were out of the way, the fake blond (Masaomi Kida) asked, "So what brings you to Ikebukuro, Izaya?"

The parka wearing man stood up and simply replied, "I came back to see someone, and pick someone else up." He turned to Mikado. _"I'm glad I can kill two birds with one stone."_

The young man was about to ask him what he meant by that, but never could because a flying trash can hit Izaya and sent him to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Shouted all three sixteen year old gingers.

Mikado was still in a stupor when he thought, '_That was like, a convenient trash can that came flying at us. But why?'_

"Hory S***," Masaomi said with dread.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. Minus the curse word. I would've said shoot, or a Dragon Ball Z reference like: HOLY BLACK ON A POPO!" Taylor told him.

_"Well well."_

Everyone turned to the source of the voice as Izaya stood up once again.

_"What's up _Izaya_?"_

Walking towards everyone was a tall, blond haired man hiding his eyes behind purple sunglasses. _'Is that a…bartender?' _Mikado thought as he saw the man's getup.

_"Didn't I tell you to never set foot in Ikebukuro again?"_ The stranger asked as he took off his shades and tucked them away. _"You remember that, Izaya. Don't ya?" _

Instead of flipping his S***, Izaya merely greeted him like an old friend. _"Shizu-chan. Last I heard, you had a gig working at the West Gate."_

"Shizu-chan" hmphd, _"Got fired ages ago. *grinds teeth together* And I'm pretty sure I told you to never call me that. My name's Shizuo Heiwajima, try to get it right."_

Mikado gasped in realization. _'Shizuo Heiwajima?! That's the other guy I'm absolutely not to piss off.'_

He and David gulped as they watched Shizuo glare daggers at Izaya, who said, _"Oh come on Shizu-chan. So I pinned you for something you didn't do. Who knew you'd get so mad?"_

_"Oh, I'm not mad. I just wanna beat the S*** out of you," _his blond counterpart replied, a wild look in his eyes.

'He seems so familiar. And not just because I've watched this anime a thousand times,' Taylor thought in conflict.

Suddenly, Izaya smiled and casually said, _"You know, the problem with you Shizu-chan, is that you can't be swayed by reason and that's bad. *gestures with hand* Really bad." Then,_ he flipped his switch blade out and aimed it at his rival. _"Now let me go."_

Anri wimpered at the sight of the blade, while Faith clung to Gary, who did not enjoy it.

'Crap, this is bad…' David thought as he clenched his fist.

"Things aren't looking good. I say we make a run for it and get out of this crazy town," Gary whispered to him as he tried to escape the girl's grip.

"Would if we could, but what about Syd?" Cameron and James joined in.

"…Do we really need to worry about her…?"

All three boys stared incredulously at their scarlet haired leader. "Dude! She's your sister!"

"I know that! But look, we're long gone from where Sydney ditched us, and this is a big city. Could take us forever to find her-"

_"There! That's the guy! GET HIM!"_

It turns out the now bald gangster wannabe returned with a hat. Oh and a fairly large group of other gangster wannabes holding weapons. They came in and surrounded Izaya, Shizuo, and the group of teenagers, who were just in the wrong place at the _wrong_ time.

_"No punk ass BITCH gets to make a fool of me!" _The gangster shouted.

_"Aww you don't go playin' around with the Dollars!" _One of his friends shouted before inspecting Shizuo. _"What's with the bartender?"_

_"I don't know. He wasn't here a minute ago."_

_"Is that…Shizuo Heiwajima?!"_

_"What the hell do YOU want?!" S_aid man barked.

All of the gangsters took a step back and stood frozen in fear. That is until one of them was stupid enough to hit him with a wooden club, board, thingy.

"Oh S***, brah!" Faith shouted in shock as Shizuo stood there, holding his head. The gangsters relaxed and shared a laugh before Shizuo growled as blood dripped onto the concrete.

_"You aimed for my head," _he said calmly while looking up at the sky.

"Well no duh, Captain Obvious," Taylor muttered as she adjusted her black ponytail.

_"You have to know a blow like that could kill a guy, right?" _He continued. _"And this means you were intentionally trying to kill me right?"_

The poor man was sweating bullets by now at the tension in the blond' s voice. Shizuo turned to him, blood dripping down his face as growled with an unstable expression, _"So then, whatever happens next, is what you deserve right?!"_

Without waiting for an answer, he punched that punk with all his might and sent him flying a few meters, his clothes falling off due to the momentum and impact. When he landed, he was out cold and only wearing a pair of socks and underwear.

"Ooooh, crrrrrraaap," Gary choked out as the rest of the people there watched Shizuo pant heavily.

Then without warning, the violent man went into major ass kicking mode. Some people went flying, some fell to the ground out cold, and one man approached the very violent blond before being head butted to the ground. A couple of men admitted they weren't part of the Dollars while others ran away.

The guy who started this mess shouted to the retreating troops, _"Where you running? We outnumber this-" _He didn't finish because Shizuo jumped up and kicked his head.

At this time, the group of students and foreigners looked at a moving speck of grey approaching them and hearing it shout something. "Wait, I think that's Sydney!" James exclaimed while squinting.

Meanwhile, Izaya was backing away from the scene with a smug look on his face. _"Well, have fun!" _He shouted with a wave.

Shizuo looked to him with a crazed expression. He walked over to a nearby vending machine as Syd came close enough to the scene to shout, "There you bastards are! I've been looking all over this shallow hell hole of a city for ya!"

The group looked at her, then to Shizuo, who was holding the vending machine in the air, and shouted at her to stay away with all their might. The bartender was in too much of a rage to hear or see her, so he shouted, _"Where do you think YOU'RE going?!" _And flung the machine into her and Izaya' s direction.

Sydney didn't get her friend's message, and when she stopped to take in her surroundings, she was hit by the flying vending machine.

Everyone either screamed or stared in horror at the no longer air born device, and no one noticed the large man of African race in a sushi bar outfit jump from the sky until Anri screamed and Masaomi shouted, "Simon!"

Surprised, Izaya walked back to everyone, stepped over the vending machine and the person underneath it, and chuckled. _"Well, would you look at that."_

And with that, Mikado Ryuugame decided he had had enough craziness for the day and grabbed his friend's hands and fled the scene like a mother F***ER. The rest of the teenagers stared at the vending machine in shock.

While David fell to his knees and Taylor bit her fingernails muttering profusely, the bartender currently began to cool down as he looked at the person he hated the most with a raised eyebrow. _"What the hell are you talking about?"_

Izaya's eyes flashed with amusement as he spread his arms out and announced, _"Well, can't you tell? Your recklessness and blind fury ended up getting an innocent bystander killed!"_

He leaped over to a still distraught David and brushed some rubble of his sweat shirt before saying, "Now, David, ras it? Prease tell me. How old was the poor young rady? Seventeen? Eighteen?"

The red head didn't look up when he replied weakly, "Fourteen…My sister was only fourteen."

"Fourteen! My, MY that is a young age to meet your end." Izaya laughed and shouted at Shizuo, _"Ya hear that? You killed a little girl, Shizu-chan!"_

Meanwhile, Taylor was pushing everyone away from Sydney and onto the sidewalk.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked her.

"Trust me. This is gonna leave a mark," she assured him.

Shizuo looked at the vending machine and muttered before he spoke to the group. _"S***…I had no idea."_

"I was talking to you," Taylor told him.

Everyone looked to her in confusion, until the vending machine flew by the group and hit Shizuo, making everyone jump and yelp.

"Aaand there she goes," Taylor said as she hung her head in shame.

Everyone had bulging eyes when they looked to the vending machine's new location, then back to its old one, where Sydney was panting heavily. With maximum effort, she pushed herself up and limped forward. Her leg wasn't supposed to bend the way it was bending, either dirt or blood covered her head jacket and legs, and she hastily wiped the blood pouring from her mouth onto her sleeve. Her brother reached out to stop her, but immediately brought his hand back because of the heat emanating off of his sister.

"You hit me, with a vending machine?" She asked, her words boiled with rage.

"Sydney, please calm down," Taylor asked desperately.

"YOU HIT ME, WITH A F***ING, VENDING MACHINE?!" The next everyone knew, she was by Shizuo' s side, beating the hell out of him while the man from the sky tried to get her.

"H-How the hell is she still alive?!" David gasped as the assault went on.

"Do you not know your sister?" Taylor bluntly asked him. When he didn't answer, she just said, "Probably not. To put it simply, Emo Wolf is a super strong psychopath."

With that answer, David watched as his little sister attacked a crazy stranger with another stranger (Simon.) trying to stop her. _"Please, little girl. Try to calm down," _he begged as he reached for the blonde girl.

_"Shut the hell up!" S_he shouted as she gave Shizuo (Who was bleeding out all over his bruised face.) a couple of back hand slaps and punches (To the point where her own knuckles were bleeding.).

"Since when can that MoFo speak Japanese?!" Faith shouted into Taylor's ear.

"You didn't ask that when she was changing the settings on our phones?!" Taylor asked/shouted back, annoyed.

During the beat down, Shizuo weakly reached up, only to have Sydney elbow him with enough force to crack something in his body. After what seemed like forever, Sydney stopped and sat straddling the older gentleman, panting heavily. No one moved, worrisome of what she would do next.

"Sydney?" Gary asked gently. "Are you mad?"

She stopped panting and sat motionless for a moment. Then, the girl laughed maniacally and bent her back to be facing everyone upside down. It was when her blood stained hair was no longer hiding her face that everyone saw her grayish green eyes turn into toxic yellow slits.

"Oh, I'm not mad," she said in a childlike manner. "I just wanna crush this guy's throat, rip out his organs and send them to a sushi restaurant and tell them that it's cat meat so that I know they'll eat it."

"WOAH!" All the Americans shouted in objection.

Suddenly, Taylor karate chopped Sydney on the head. Her younger friend groaned and said, "What the hell was that for?!"

Despite her frustration, Taylor was relieved that her friend went back to normal when she said, "Dude, you can't say stuff like that, it's racist."

"Who cares?!"

"Everyone here."

"Well, does it matter?! I mean, that guy almost KILLED me! Look what he did to my-" Sydney stopped in mid-sentence and rolled off of Shizuo, groaning.

Taylor lightly kicked her side and asked, "What's wrong with you now?"

"The adrenaline's gone. Now my everything hurts," Sydney replied in a strained voice.

So now both blonds lied on the sidewalk, beaten, blood stained, and in immense pain. Izaya watched the whole show in amusement as the teenagers hesitantly approached Sydney.

"Is she stable now?" Cameron asked wearily.

Taylor stood over her best (And only.) friend when she answered, "Pretty much. *to Sydney* You had enough fun today Emo Wolf?"

Her friend coughed up some blood before weakly nodding.

Shizuo slowly sat up and looked down at his attacker. To think he was easily taken down by a kid, and in front of that damn flea, Izaya. With help from Simon, the blond man got up to his feet, and was about to limp away until his attacker stopped him.

Despite being on the ground, she looked him dead in the eye and slowly unzipped her jacket. _"You DID nearly kill me, so could you dry clean my jacket and we call that even-ASIDE FROM THE FACT THAT I ATTACKED YOU A LITTLE," _She requested as she used the last of her strength to fling her hoodie at him.

He caught it with ease and looked back to its owner, who had turned away from him and used the ginger haired twins James and Cameron as human crutches. So, a very bloodied and beat up Shizuo Heiwajima turned away from the stranger and limped on to clean her hoodie. His pride slightly hurt.

When that was all over, Izaya grabbed Taylor again and bid her goodbye as she blushed and stumbled over her words. The twenty-three year old decided to watch her since she was so interesting _and_ the one girl his dear friend needed. While he was at it, he would keep an eye on the blonde fourteen year old who reminded him _so much_ of Shizu-chan.

* * *

When nighttime rolled around, the group of teenagers was still walking throughout the city, looking for a place to stay. Taylor said screw it and took off her boots to walk barefoot, Faith was sound asleep and snoring while riding piggyback on David, and Gary pitched in to help the twins drag Sydney along.

"Oh God, I think we're gonna die at this point," Gary muttered.

"Hey, have at least a LITTLE faith," Taylor pouted.

"Okay; Oh God, I'm _positive _we're gonna die at this point."

"Nah, I see where you're coming from, Gary. Cities are usually dangerous at night. You never know what'll happen to ya," Cameron added.

After he finished that statement, the biker from earlier that day stopped right in front of them. Everyone narrowed their eyes and glared at the ginger known as Cameron. "You had to jinx it, didn't ya?"

The rider pulled out a phone and typed something in kanji to show to everyone. "Uhh, Syd, your cue," Taylor muttered.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. Must be the F***ING CONCUSSION AND INJURIES THAT I HAVE. Now let's see." She read it and translated, "Oh, she's just asking if I'm okay. *to biker* _I'm a little beat up, and my leg is broken. I'd get medical help, but we're not exactly from here."_

The biker typed back and Sydney read it aloud. "She says, [I see. Then come with me. I have a friend who can help you.]"

Everyone looked to each other in doubt, then shrugged seeing as how they had nothing to lose. So the boys placed Sydney on the mysterious woman's bike, who let the rest follow as she slowly cruised on to her home and the underworld doctor she's living with.

* * *

After the biker (Celty Sturluson.) helped those kids get settled into her abode, she went out for another ride, only to run into her old friend, Shizuo Heiwajima, during a pit stop.

She sat by her motorcycle as she let the bruised man exhale a puff of nicotine and tar and speak to her. _"That flea Izaya is back in Ikebukuro, the bastard." _he breathed in a drag, then exhaled it again. _"I snuffed him out and nearly had him. But then I accidentally hit this crazy brat real hard, then she handed me my ass on a silver platter right in front of him. And made me wash her damn jacket, too."_

Celty took this information in as Shizuo stomped out his cigarette. _"In fact, it's probably ready right now. Better get it before that little bitch yaps my ear off about it later."_

With that, he waved the Headless Rider goodbye as they both went on with their lives in the bustling city of Ikebukuro.

* * *

**Me: Yes! It's FINALLY done!**

**Unity: Woo-hoo!**

**Eclipse: When are Uni and I gonna come in?**

**Me: Be patient. You'll be in this soon enough.**

***Walker and Erika walk in***

**Walker: Woah! Where are we****?**

**Me: Ahh, just the otakus I want to see. Please, make yourselves comfortable, for you are in a fan fiction.**

**Erika: Ehh?! Really?!**

**Taylor: Yep, and while you guys are here, do you mind reading this out loud? *hands them script***

**Walker and Erika: Please R&amp;R plus F&amp;F for next time!**

**Me: Thanks guys!**

**Me&amp;Taylor: So Erika, have you ever heard of Shizaya?**

**Erika: Hmm? *gets handed Shizaya fan art* KYYYAAAA! Show me more, show me more!**

**Me&amp;Taylor: Then follow us! *all females leave Eclipse and Walker to read yaoi fan fiction***

**Walker: Oh no, I think they're taking Erika down the line of the Otome Road!**

**Eclipse:*sweat drop* That sounds like one bumpy ride…**


	3. HATRED'S in the air!

Chapter 3:HATRED'S in the air!

**Me: Chapter 3, here we go!**

**Taylor: What about your older fan fic-**

**Me: Shut up! For those of you waiting for the update on "Look out Akatsuki, we're coming for ya!" And/or, "We're in Shippuden, my friends!" Please wait longer. The first one I'm having trouble trying to create the pervy fan fiction version of Itachi, so if anyone has any ideas on how the hell I should do that, let me know in reviews for that story. As for the other one…I'm just procrastinating, can't excuse myself for that though since I'm pretty sure most of my readers want more of Unity. Anyways, disclaimers! I don't own DRRR. Or Taylor.**

**Both: So enjoy!**

**Shizuo: IIIIIZAAAAAYAAAAA! *flings stop sign***

**Me: *ducks and brings Taylor with* Oh S***, how the hell did he get in here?!**

**Unity: *pops outta nowhere* RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! *sets off fire alarm and books it***

**Me: *still on floor, aiming a pistol in Shizuo' s direction, threatening to shoot him***

**Taylor: *face palms, sighs***

**Spoken in Russian**

_Spoken in Japanese_

Spoken in English

* * *

When Garrison Pocksent fluttered his dark brown eyes open, he had no idea where the hell he was. Then everything from the day before came crashing down on him like a crystal chandelier. The bus crash, the city, that creepy troll, then to that guy Sydney nearly killed. He remembered the rest of that afternoon at a normal pace, frowning as he finally realized where he was.

**_Flashback_**

_The strange and curvy biker led the exhausted children back to a very nice flat. Lounging there was a man in a lab coat who immediately went to work on Syd's wounds (Well, after she asked if he was a real doctor or "PhD".). He said that his name was Shinra, and that the biker was Celty. _

_After he put Sydney on crutches, he offered the teenagers to sleep on his couch and in the guest room for as long as they needed. Obviously, they accepted it. Long story short, the girl's slept in the guest room and the boys settled down on the large modern couch._

_That night, Gary could hardly sleep. After all that occurred, he still couldn't get over the car accident. To think that all those people died, and the sight of such an incident just, disappeared. Then again, his hair turned black and they all stumbled into an anime version of Japan not even five minutes later, so it wasn't all that surprising._

_The sound of heavy thudding broke his concentration and jolted him off the piece of furniture. He groaned, before looking up to see a wolf like grin and its owner on crutches carrying a bottle. His estranged blonde friend, surprisingly enough, didn't look much like a different person with the black eye, band-aid underneath it, bandages around her knuckles and the scrape on her chin as well as the variations of bruises, scars and stitches all over her person, plus the dark blue cast around her leg. If anything, Sydney looked more like who she really was; a messy and violent nut job._

_"My apologies dear, but care for a drink?" She asked, clicking her tongue._

_ He rolled his eyes and stood to nod. Syd's grin widened and Gary helped her hobble over to the balcony with some shot glasses in hand. This had become a normal thing for them; Drinking a small amount of alcohol when something was troubling one of them. He slid the glass door open and they both stepped out into the light breeze of the night air. _

_Gary looked out to the bustling city as Sydney already helped herself to a few sips of sake and asked, "So, what's wrong with this God awful world now, Gar-bear?"_

_He grimaced. "For the love of all things holy-"_

_"-I'm an atheist."_

_"-Don't ever call me that again. *sigh* I guess I'm still upset about the bus crash."_

_"That? You know, at the time, I SHOULD'VE yelled, "Damn it, Ms. Frizzle!" It would have been a funny reference."_

_"No it wouldn't."_

_"Yes it would've."_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"Sydney, it wouldn't."_

_"F*** you, it would've."_

_"Oh my God."_

_"Ha! Relax, I'm kidding."_

_"Oh God."_

_"Anyway, when did that take place again?"_

_"Approximately, eight hours ago."_

_"…Doesn't feel like it."_

_Gary sighed again and brought his head up to the sky. "I agree with you on that one. I guess I just feel bad that we survived and all those other kids didn't. It doesn't feel right to just forget about all those people dying and not spending time to mourn."_

_Sydney looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Relax. We didn't forget about them. We just did something called taking care of ourselves in a desperate situation." When she saw that that didn't help, she continued. "Look. I personally don't believe in God because uneven breasts, famine, serial rape, starvation and the menstrual cycle exists, but whatever God, or Allah, or any other form of being those cults called religion spend profits on, it gave you a second chance to live. And if you really feel bad for all those kids, then you'll live your life without having their passing weigh you down and acknowledge how fragile life is."_

_The raven haired boy looked to her in astonishment, unable to respond for a few moments. "Wow, Syd," he finally said. "As crazy as you are, you're strangely a very morale person."_

_The blonde gulped down __another sip of the strange and evil elixir called alcohol. "Welp, that's a quirk of having an old ass soul."_

_She gestured towards the cups and Gary brought them forward to let her fill them with sake. He handed her one and gestured a toast. "So, how are we gonna get back?"_

_"We probably won't. So, let's toast to our new home!" __They clinked their glasses and drank their shots simultaneously. Only for Gary to spit his drink out and cough it up. "Oh, my bad. Should've warned you of its strength. *rubs his back* Calm down. Just take deep breaths. In, out, in, out. Wow that sounds like a 'That's-what-she-said' joke, but not important right now. Aaaaaand you're good. Hope you got at least SOMETHING out of this. Good night!"_

_With that, Sydney put her cup in her mouth and grabbed her crutches to help herself back inside._

**_End Of Flashback_**

Gary slowly sat up and rubbed his temples when he hit a brief hangover. "Oi…"

"Ahh. I'm grad to see you are up."

Gary turned his head to the source of the voice/hinted Japanese accent. It turned out to be their temporary landlord, Shinra. He, David, Cameron, and Taylor were sitting down having a nice meal of waffles. Gary walked over and pulled up a chair.

"Where are the others?" He asked as Taylor handed him a plate, fork and knife.

"Well, Sydney's in the shower, Faith is still sleeping and Jim Dear is the one who's making breakfast," Taylor replied as said ginger came by and flopped waffles onto his plate.

"Please don't call me that," said James.

"Shut up! It's a Disney reference!" She hissed back.

"You know, I occasionally wonder HOW you are such an odd person, but then I remember; You're Sydney's weird friend," David sweat dropped.

"Really? That's what you call me at your house?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"*shrugs* Well, we have an older sister named Taylor and whenever Syd talks about you, we always get you two mixed up."

"Oh. Ok then."

After that, everyone ate their breakfast in comfortable silence. Then Gary politely asked Shinra, "Wait, where's the lady who brought us here?"

The adult of the room responded with a longing sigh, "You mean Celty, the rove of my rife? Oh, she's just at work as a transporter. *phone beeps* And that's my cue from MY work. Gotta go soon."

It was at this time that everyone heard a series of _THUNKS _and footsteps. Followed by a, "Ahh, that was refreshing."

Shinra stood up and walked over to her. _"Good timing, Sydney. *digs through pocket* You think you could do some shopping for me?"_

The blonde took the list of things and inspected it. _"Sure. No problem. _Come on and get dressed Taylor. We've got work to do."

Shinra looked down at Sydney's familiar dark green t-shirt and boxer shorts. "Are those my crothes?"

"My clothes are caked in blood. What do you expect?""

Taylor stood up and said, "Alright. I'll go get changed," before leaving the room.

"With what crothes?" Shinra asked her.

"Yours, obviously."

"Why does everyone want to wear my crothes?!"

Sydney shrugged. "They're pretty comfortable."

Instead of arguing with the girls, Shinra sighed and left for his work.

"Alrighty then. Taylor and I are going shopping, so if you want to live, you might wanna stay here. Anyways, let's go Tay!" Sydney declared, only to realize that her friend had left the room.

This was when David stood up and asked, "You're seriously going back out there? Are you crazy?!"

"If you knew me, you would know the answer better than your birth date."

"Sydney, there's a bunch of lunatics running rampid around here, one of them nearly killing you yesterday, and you wanna meet MORE OF THEM?!"

"First of all, I returned the favor by roughing that fake blond bastard up. Secondly, after some Japanese chit chats with Mr. I'm-a-"real"-doctor," (She used air quotes when she said "real"), "he said that he would let us stay here for as long as we needed on the condition that we act as his unpaid servants. Now, we can't really leave due to a lack of, well, everything needed in order to leave a country, so we're gonna have to stay here as maids. With that in mind, you COULD go out there, do the shopping for me without worrying about my safety WHATSOEVER, and all will be well. But here's the thing." With a little struggle, she used her crutches to leap onto the table.

"Sydney, that's my food!" Gary shouted with a glare as he lunged for his plate.

However, Sydney continued her rant. "I'm the only one here who can understand Japanese. Therefore, it falls on me to go out into that world to shop. Any more objections, Mother F***ER?"

The scarlet haired young man opened his mouth, ready to make an argument that flattened his sister's like always, but he couldn't. She was right. If they wanted to make it in that city (At least until the teenagers found a way to get back home.), they had some work to do. And so, David sighed and solemnly said, "Okay, fine. You're right. You can go."

His kid sister grinned and shouted, "Alright ya beautiful bastard. Now let's go!"

"Okay! Just give me a second!" Taylor walked in at that time in a navy blue shirt and black shorts.

She helped Sydney to the door, but stopped when Gary asked, "Not that I care, but why does Taylor have to go with you?"

"Simple, my acquaintance. Not only will Taylor carry all the crap for me, but since it's against doctor's orders for me to snap and be violent, my friend here is the only one that is able to actually restrain me. Physically and mentally." Syd then patted Tay's head until she was smacked in the face.

"Hmm."

"Yeah. Welp, we're going now!"

"Okay…Bye."

Gary waved at the two awkwardly and just sighed at the lazy day ahead of him.

* * *

(Ten minutes later)

Our two protagonists (Taylor and Sydney.) walked through the busy shopping district with money and list in hand, not even aware of the older teenager that was tailing them. David didn't care how much they tried to assure him. Ikebukuro was a dangerous place, and he would be damned if he let his kid sister and her strange friend get hurt by it. Or worse, Ikebukuro getting hurt by THEM. He continued his spying on the girls until they dipped into the crowd and became part of it. Silently cursing, David looked around and headed straightforward into a randomly selected direction.

He was so caught up in looking for Sydney and Taylor, however, that he ran into a person while walking, and fell to the ground. The stranger had a low center of gravity, so all that fell was the cigarette from his mouth. The boy on the ground slowly looked up and came into eye contact with a pair of polarized sunglasses worn by a grown man in a bartender getup. Aka, Shizuo Heiwajima.

David gulped, his shocking blue eyes WIDE with fear. Without realizing, a chuckle escaped the confines of his throat as he stood up with his hands up. "Hi, there," he said, sweating bullets. 'Oh man, I'm screwed for sure.'

The man looked at him with something slung over his back, a curious eyebrow rose and was held there for a moment, until a beam of realization took hold of his expression. He knew this kid! He took off his sunglasses and placed them within his vest, so now David saw the man's creepy and cold eyes, one of them completely swollen, the other with a dark bruise dead on the cheekbone. Too slowly for David's comfort, Shizuo revealed what he was holding and practically forced it into the boy's face. It was Sydney's gray hoodie, all cleaned up and in a nice plastic cover.

David sighed with relief. "Oh that. *slowly* Thank you for cleaning this up." He tried to take the jacket with effort from the ex-bartender' s grip, and just gave up and stood there awkwardly as Shizuo surveyed him. Finally, the red head said, "I'm sorry about what my sister did to you. She's just…a little sick."

"Huh. For a minute there I thought you had the balls to say crazy."

David jumped in surprised and even yelped at the sudden appearance of Sydney and Taylor with a crap ton of shopping bags. Sydney gave him a smug smile as she wiggled her dark brown eyebrows, yet a malicious look was held within her now golden eyes.

"So…you know that I followed you?" David asked.

"DAMN SKIPPY WE KNOW!" His sister shouted, pissed.

"I get your concern, but dude, we're fine," Taylor told him, slightly irritated.

The boy sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. I should've trusted you and instead, I stalked you two like a creep. I'm sorry."

"Meh, don't worry about it. I'd say "Forgive and Forget", but I'm not Jesus and I don't have Alzheimer's," Sydney said, moving around over dramatically.

Both Taylor and David stared at her with a 'U_U' expression and said, "…Sydney…Wear a bra."

A vein on her head pulsed as she snapped, "Would if I could! But my size is pretty damn hard to find!"

"Oh come on," David reasoned. "Sure it's expensive, but a C-cup bra isn't hard to find."

"Go higher, Davey," both girls nicknamed him bluntly.

The ginger raised his brow. "D-cup?"

"Higher," His sister gestured.

"Double D?"

"Higher?"

"…Triple D, really-"

"Oh for God's sake, YES! It's F cup. Happy now?"

For those of the readers who are confused, just remember how a woman's chest is sized for fitting undergarments. A being one inch larger than your rib cage, C for three inches, and in this case, DDD, or F as Sydney referred to it, is six inches (Yes, it's possible. Look it up.)

"…NO EXCUSE!" Taylor declared.

"Ugh!" Her friend just face palmed and groaned. It was at this point that she noticed her attacker/attackee from yesterday. _"…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…On a scale of none to fluent, how much English do you understand?"_

"Enough to know rhat you were talking about," Shizuo replied in slightly mispronounced English.

She just stared at him, then sighed, "Screw it all…"

The two blonds stared at each other for a while in what looked like a death round of a staring contest. Each one studied the damage and injuries the other had. It angered Sydney that Shizuo got away with a few bruises and cuts while there was a biggish stitch on her torso and her leg was confined to a cast.

"Hey, is that your jacket?" Taylor pointed out, breaking the silence.

Sydney looked up at Shizuo and replied, "Oh, yeah. Thank you." She took the jacket out of its plastic cover and handed Taylor her crutches to put it on. Of course, logically, doing that on one foot is nearly impossible, so she ended up tilting. "Crap. Crap, crap, crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap CRAP-"

Just in time, Shizuo grabbed her arm and pulled her to a standing position out of instinct. The girl whipped her arm out of his grasp and slipped on the jacket. _"Thank you," _She said to him with a grimace.

After that, Shizuo said nothing, thus creating an awkward silence only broken by the bustling crowds of the city. In this time, Shizuo studied Sydney once again, trying to figure out just HOW she was able to kick the crap out of him. He wanted to live a life of peace, so this subject shouldn't bother him as much, and yet it did and part of him was also trying to figure out why. '_Maybe it's 'cause she took me down right in front of that louse that makes me pissed,' _he thought. And then he studied her figure and actual appearance; Roughly five or six inches shorter than him, dirty blonde hair (And it looked natural, which it was.), grayish colored eyes, wide and curved hips of a westerner, and a very large chest. He's not a pedophile, readers. He was just wondering how her spine was still in one piece.

_"Well, I've got groceries that I don't want to go bad and I'd rather NOT be checked out by some creep since I'm only fourteen. So, gotta go."_

Sydney had her crutches returned to her and, with Taylor and David, started to walk away from the man. Then she stopped as if she forgot something and turned around back to the ex-bartender. _"I never got your name. *holds out hand* My name is Ookami Sydney."_

He looked at her scarred and bandaged hand, and reluctantly shook it. _"Nice to meet you. ('Yeah right'.) My name is Shizuo Heiwajima."_

Sydney had to stifle a laugh and thought, 'Holy crap. It was already ironic since his name means "serene" and "peaceful", but now that I've EXPERIENCED that irony FIRST HAND, despite how impossible that should be, it's REALLY funny.' But she didn't say that out loud and instead said, "_That's a nice name. *keeps shaking his hand* By the way," _She took this opportunity and kneed him right in his weakness and he fell to the ground groaning. "I hate you," Sydney finished before walking away like nothing happened.

She was telling the truth. She DID somewhat hate him for nearly killing her. And now she, her brother and her best friend would walk away from this knowing FOR SURE that that feeling was mutual.

* * *

A few minutes later, the three Americans were walking through the street, fighting over Sydney's reckless action.

"Sydney, you're absolutely INSANE!"

"Emo Wolf, as awesome as that was, you shouldn't have kneed Shizuo in the balls!"

"F*** THAT GUY, HE HAD IT COMING! (Oh God, I just realized I LOVE "Chicago")."

"My, my you're interesting~~~."

All three heads snapped to the crimson eyed Izaya Orihara. Taylor squeaked/blushed, David "AHH!"ed/grimaced and Sydney raised her brow. 'Well, I just had to run into this smug bastard one way or another…' She thought.

The man turned to a still red faced Taylor. "Taylor dear, arrays a preasure messing rith you." When she didn't respond, he turned to Sydney. "Herro, I'm Izaya Orihara." He held out her hand.

Sydney looked at it, then shook it. _"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sydney Ookami."_

_"Ahh, I had no clue you were bilingual AND super strong."_

_"…I'm sorry?"_

_"Don't be. That show you put on yesterday was quite an entertaining one."_

At first, Sydney had no clue what the hell he was talking about, then she remembered. "Oh! Uhh, thank you?"

David interrupted, "I'm sorry to come between your chat, but can I ask what you meant by 'interesting?'"

"Oh, I rasn't talking about you so much as these two right here!" Izaya grabbed Sydney and Taylor (the latter squeaking and the former saying "OOF!")

David looked confused, "Enlighten me, please?"

"Well, humans in general are interesting subjects. They raugh, they cry, they scream, they rove, they hate. But Taylor here has the most peculiar reaction towards me. For example."

To show David what he meant, Izaya grabbed Taylor's chin and turned her face to his to kiss her on the nose. In reaction, Taylor's face got REDDER and she squeaked again.

"Since I rove humans, I want them to rove me back, and I berieve she already does."

Once again, Taylor said nothing, taking in possibly the greatest moment of her life one breath at a time.

Sydney raised her hand and said, "Not to burst your bubble, but I don't love you."

The red eyes turned to stare into grayish green ones. "And then there's you. You see, Sydney, I have to debate with myself as to whether or not you're MORE interesting than Taylor. You know why that is?"

"Mmmmmmmmm no."

"Well, if you think about it, you're an interest to me because you remind me of Shizu-chan."

"Oh. I do? How?"

Taylor turned to her friend. "Emo Wolf. You threw a vending machine at him. A VENDING MACHINE."

"…I see your point. *to Izaya* YOUR point is?"

Izaya let go of the girls and gestured dramatically while speaking. "Well, you see, since you remind me SO MUCH of Shizu-chan, who's a monster, that makes YOU one yourself." An evil smirk graced his lips. "And I just HATE monsters."

As Sydney was doing the math to find out that Izaya was saying he hated her, a roar of rage ripped through the city to the four people conversing. And it sounded like:

_"IIIIIIIII-ZAAAAAA-YAAAAAA!"_

Said man's smirk grew wider. "And that's my cue. Gotta go!" Without anyone realizing it, he grabbed Taylor's hand and dragged her along with him in the chase.

"Hey wait a minute!" She shouted in vain.

Sydney blinked. "What just happened?"

David turned around and all over the place. "I think Taylor was just kidnapped."

Shizuo ran by with a stop sign that was pulled out of the ground. He shifted his beady eyes around to look for his target. _"Where the hell is he?"_

Sydney's eye twitched as she turned to and ripped the sign out of his grasp.

"DAMN YOU HEIWAJIMA! *whacks him in the face with sign*"

* * *

**Me: CLIFFHANGER, BITCHES!**

**Taylor: I don't like cliffhangers.**

**Me: YOU SUGGESTED IT!**

**Izaya: Hmm, please be the predictable beings you are and review…whatever this is.**

**Me: Oh shut up. Be glad I'm not shoving Shizaya into your face.**

**Shizuo: She-what-now?**

**Me and Taylor: *waves hand back and forth* Oh don't worry about it. Just leave.**

**Izaya: Yes, please leave, Shizu-chan.**

**Shizuo:*Looks at Izaya, then punches him in the face* IZAYA!**

***All hell breaks lose***

**Me and Taylor: *Watches with popcorn and soda***

**Me: Wow. This is the first time the cause of this room being destroyed is NOT me and Eclipse fighting.**

**Eclipse: *walks in* Hey, what's going on?**

**Taylor: We're watching these two fight. Come sit.**

***Eventually all OC'S of ClosetedOtakus24 come in and eat popcorn while watching the two grown men fight…***


	4. Search and rescue crap!

Chapter 4: Search and rescue crap!

**Me: What's up, sluts! Guess who just got out of prison!**

**Taylor: -_-'…You've watched "50% Off" too many times.**

**Me: No I haven't! Watch that show on YouTube people. It's amazing.**

**Eclipse: …So…When are we gonna get introduced?**

**Me: Relax! You and Uni will come in VERY SOON, alright?**

**Unity: OOH YAY!**

**Me: Also, you'll notice that I spell what like "rhat" sometimes. That's on purpose for when the Japanese characters are speaking English. Also, it might be confusing at first, but "herr" means hell. Just so that no one's confused.**

**Everyone: Enjoy what we do and don't own!**

**Me: Yeah…Also, you all see that "Previously on" caption, right underneath the line that says the show is starting? While scrolling down to get to the actual chapter, feel free to play "Help" by The Beatles while reading it, it just sets the mood better, I believe.**

Spoken in English

_Spoken in Japanese_

**Spoken in Russian**

* * *

_**Previously, on "Durraarawa-oh screw it I can't pronounce the name"…**_

"We're in Ikeburkuro, Japan!"

"This is a place where everyone comes either looking for something, or to start over, in a town where no one knows who you once were."

'Well, we're probably screwed…'

_"So this is the Izaya Orihara that I'm absolutely not to piss off."_

_'Is that a…bartender?' _

_"Shizu-chan."_

"Ooooh, crrrrrraaap."

_"Well, have fun!"_

_"Where do you think YOU'RE going?!"_

_"Ya hear that? You killed a little girl, Shizu-chan!"_

"Aaand there she goes."

"You hit me, with a vending machine? YOU HIT ME, WITH A F***ING, VENDING MACHINE?!"

"Now my everything hurts."

[I see. Then come with me. I have a friend who can help you.]

_"I snuffed him out and nearly had him. But then I accidentally hit this crazy brat real hard, then she handed me my ass on a silver platter right in front of him. And made me wash her damn jacket, too."_

"It doesn't feel right to just forget about all those people dying and not spending time to mourn."

"Whatever God, or Allah, or any other form of being those cults called religion spend profits on, it gave you a second chance to live. And if you really feel bad for all those kids, then you'll live your life without having their passing weigh you down and acknowledge how fragile life is."

"We can't really leave due to a lack of, well, everything needed to leave a country, so we're gonna have to stay here as maids."

"I'm sorry about what my sister did to you. She's just…a little sick."

_"I never got your name. *holds out hand* My name is Sydney Ookami."_

_"Shizuo Heiwajima."_

_"That's a nice name. *keeps shaking his hand* By the way, _I hate you."

"My, my you're interesting~~~."

"Herro, I'm Izaya Orihara."

"Can I ask what you meant by "interesting"?"

"Taylor here has the most peculiar reaction towards me. Since I rove humans, I want them to rove me back, and I berieve she already does."

"Well, you see, since you remind me SO MUCH of Shizu-chan, who's a monster, that makes YOU one yourself. And I just HATE monsters."

_"IIIIIIIII-ZAAAAAA-YAAAAAA!"_

"Welp, that's my cue. Gotta go!"

"Hey wait a minute!"

"What just happened?"

"I think Taylor was just kidnapped."

"DAMN YOU HEIWAJIMA! *whacks him in the face with sign*"

_**And now back to the present…**_

* * *

"AHHHH GOD! How did I let this happen?!"

All six people covered their ears (The oldest one mumbling that the chick was a psycho.) as the girl with a broken leg paced back and forth on her crutches, panic yet livid in the flat that most of them called their temporary home.

It had been forty-seven minutes and twenty-nine seconds since Izaya Orihara ran off from a pissed Shizuo Heiwajima towards the God knows where part of Ikebukuro, whisking Taylor "Tora" along with him, leaving David "Ookami" and his violent sister, Sydney "Ookami", in the dust/beating Shizuo in the face with a stop sign.

"Sydney, just calm down," her brother reasoned while putting rice away in a cabinet. "If you want to find Taylor, then the first thing we need to do is call the police. They will help."

Said girl whipped her body to face David at nearly supernatural speed. However, the only thing that unnerved everyone was the soft smile spread across her face. She hopped over to the red head and calmly placed her hands on his shoulders. "David…" She said in an ever so sweet voice.

Her brother hesitated when he said, "Yes…?"

The blonde's chuckle was sickeningly sweet, then one hand proceeded to grab the collar of his shirt and the other pointed.

"THAT FAKE BLOND FLIGHT RISK COMMITTED ASAULT, LIKE, TWENTY TIMES AND DEFACED PUBLIC PROPERTY TWICE IN TWO DAYS, AND I DON'T SEE THE FUZZ PUTTING CUFFS ON HIS SORRY ASS! PLUS, WE'RE ILLEGAL ALIENS! DO YOU THINK THEY'LL HELP US?!"

Shizuo (The person she was pointing at.) grunted in offense as he rubbed his very sore cheek that was only sore because Sydney hit him there. "Speaking of me, why the herr am I here?"

"Well, because you chased that smug little punk off, this is partially your fault. Plus, you need an ice pack for that bruise. So coming here to drop my brother and the groceries off and getting you an ice pack allowed this trip to let me smash THREE of those winged bastards into a bloody oblivion with just one blow from the stone."

"…Rhat?" He asked her.

"What? You never heard of the saying, 'Killing two birds with one stone'?"

"Sydney. Why?" Gary asked with concern (For the phrase she just butchered that is.).

"Oh, shut up," she responded as she put the last of the groceries in the fridge. Suddenly, the front door opened and in walked Shinra with his suitcase in one hand and a video camera in the other.

_"Shizuo? What are you doing here?"_ He asked as he closed the front door.

Said man grunted. _"The blonde psycho you've got brought me in to get me a damn ice pack." _When Sydney left the room, he shouted, louder than necessary, "Speaking of rhich, rhere IS it?!"

"HERE'S YOUR DAMN ICE PACK!" Was the response he got when said object was thrown into his other cheek (Sydney's left handed, so she whacked his right cheek the first time.). The momentum made him fall to the couch and land on the other, already bruised side of his face.

"Is she aware that doing that just makes it worse?" Cameron asked woefully.

"Either she doesn't know, or she just doesn't care," his brother solemnly replied.

"That bitch be F***IN' trippin', bro," Faith muttered.

"For once, you're right," Gary added, each of them sulking in fear.

"Shut up," Sydney screeched as she yanked Shizuo up to his feet and dragged him to the door.

"The herr are you doing?!" He growled as he tried to escape her iron grip.

She just looked at the door and finally let him go as she explained, "The bastard who has my friend is the same person you obviously hate with every fiber of your being. If you come along with me to get Tay back, then you have the perfect opportunity to give Izaya hell."

Shizuo actually considered what she was saying and realized Sydney had a point. And then she roughly smacked the back of his head and said, "My God. I can play you like a harmonica, and you're a grown man roughly a decade older than me!"

"Don't you mean fiddle?" David asked her.

"I can't play a fiddle," she answered honestly, causing almost everyone to face palm.

"Oh shut up!" With that, she pulled Shizuo out the door without another word.

All was silent. Until Shinra bursted out laughing. Everyone was concerned and asked him if he was alright. After almost falling to the floor, he wiped a tear away and said, "It's alright. It's just funny how they are so arike. But rhat ras up rith that?"

"A guy named Izaya kidnapped Taylor, and Syd blames that guy," David responded.

"Huh? Izaya?" Shinra asked with wide eyes.

"You know him?"

"Yeah. He, Shizuo and I went to high school together…" Shinra drifted away, feeling nostalgic thinking about his dear, violent, unstable old classmates.

Gary looked at him, then thought, 'Welp, time for another 'Do-nothing-while-Syd-and Tay-have-an-adventure' day.'

"Oh, now I need you all to do your chores! Here's the rist *pulls out a long paper with a list of chores on it* !"

'…I spoke too soon…'

* * *

Meanwhile, Izaya Orihara was finally done running when he was somewhere in a nice park and he saw how out of breath Taylor Tora was. "Well then, miss. Rhy don't re stop for a bit?"

Taylor put her hands on her knees to WHEEZE for a bit before pumping her inhaler. "Yeah, that sounds great."

Izaya smirked at her. "You must rearry suck at running aray if you arrays end up rike that."

The young girl glared at the older man. "Sorry for having asthma!"

"Oh, it's nothing," he replied nonchalantly.

"…

…

…

…You don't understand sarcasm, do you?"

"You don't have the tone for sarcasm, evidentry," He pointed out.

"Well, I guess I should try it in another way. How about a cliche white girl voice?"

"No, that's far too annoying for taste," He sighed before looking up at the sky. "Now then, can I expect your friend and Shizu-chan to currentry be attempting to chase after us?" He added with a smirk.

"Yeah…Knowing Syd, she'd probably trying to-No. Probably IS dragging that dude into saving me. *looks back at Izaya* If that's the case, then what now?"

"Simple. Re're going to my rork place. After all, I rant to show you to my good friend~" He chuckled.

"Well then, let's get going!" She smiled back. They stood for a moment before Taylor said, "Out of context, you would totally sound like a pedophile."

"Is that a problem?" He asked smugly.

"…We both know that you already know the answer. But then again, I'm just the opposite; A teenage girl that prefers adult men."

"So basicarry, what humans call…Jail-Bait?"

Taylor smiled bashfully and they started walking again. "Yeah. That's definitely how Emo Wolf likes to put it."

"Who?" The man asked her.

"That's the nickname I have for Syd." Taylor kicked a small pile of leaves while walking.

"Ahh, so you're crose to her?"

"Yeah, she's my best friend."

Izaya stopped walking and looked at Taylor with interest. "Oh? That's peculiar."

Before Taylor could ask what he meant, Izaya took her chin into his hand once again and brought her flustered face to his smug one. He still had no idea how he got so much satisfaction in doing such a thing to a meek human like her, but it did not bother him to not know. "Prease tell me, Miss Tora; How would a young precious girl rike yourself ever become associated with a viorent rittle monster rike Syd-chan?"

Taylor bit the inside of her cheek in a pout and said, "Look. Syd doesn't give a fudge about what people think of her, but it bothers me when you talk about my friend like that, so please don't."

The man raised an eyebrow in curiosity, then let go of her and began to chuckle.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Taylor asked, blinking innocently.

Izaya calmed down and wiped a tear away from his eye as he replied, "It's nothing. Just that you are one fascinating human." He patted her on the head and began walking again.

Taylor stood there for a second in a flustered daze, then when Izaya was getting farther away from her, she had to jog a little to catch up with him. "So, I forget. You dislike Emo Wolf?"

"Oh no no no. I hate her, miss Tora."

"Ok, but why?"

"She's a monster, who's MUCH rike Shizu-chan."

"Okay. Have fun whenever you make her mad."

"Oh, I rill."

"…"

"So, do you speak any other language?"

"Hmmmmmm, I know a little French."

_"What about Japanese?"_

"What?"

**"Or do you speak Russian?"**

Taylor beamed in excitement and replied, **"Yeah! I DO speak Russian!"**

**"Hmm. That's nice to know, Miss Tora."**

**"You know, you could just call me Taylor or Tay-chan."**

**"…Perhaps I will, Tay-chan."**

The short ravenette smiled at the taller ravenette, and they continued walking to their destination in comfortable silence. Until…

**"I just remembered something. Tay-chan, would you mind explaining to me what humans mean when they say, 'I ship it'?"**

She stopped walking as the other ravenette followed her motion. The "fun-sized" girl sighed as she put her hand on Izaya's shoulder. She gave the other ravenette a sympathetic smile.** "Well, besides the postal system, 'shipping' is when a human pairs two other humans, regardless of their age and gender, fictional or real, together as a romantic couple in their heads due to how intimately they seem to appear whenever interacting positively OR, albeit, negatively."**

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT, F*** YOU!"

"TOOK THE WORDS RIGHT OUT OF MY MOUTH!"

Taylor and Izaya turned their heads and saw Shizuo and Sydney a few hundred yards away. They were barking up insults while standing in each other's faces.

"Those two for example," Taylor said nonchalantly. "They're both rash, violent, and interact with each other in a way that seems dangerous, and yet ecstatic to watch. Just think about it."

"…Do you rike humans?" Izaya asked.

"Depending on who they are, yes. I always find a great place to just relax and watch them and their antics, you know, for entertainment reasons. Although I do call them people, I've never thought to call them humans until now…And even though I want to go over there to stop their fight, I have a little feeling that you won't let me."

Izaya smirked and placed his arm around her shoulder. "Of course not. If I ret you go, you'd interrupt such a great show."

Taylor smiled. "Yeah, you're probably right."

And so they watched the two blonds scream and hit each other for a few moments before heading towards the train station to get on one leading to Shinjuku.

Meanwhile, a pissed Shizuo Heiwajima continued to bicker with a very aggravated Sydney Ookami. What the fight was about, well;

"Oy! Shut up brat!"

"Oh, forgive me for being alarmed when I'm not aware of my friend's God damn LOCATION!"

The older man sighed, irritated, and pinched the bridge of his nose while breathing out the smoke in his cigarette. "Damn, I'm not picking up that frea's scent anymore."

"Well, it's probably because of that damn death stick you're smoking!" Sydney screeched as she ripped the object out of his mouth and stomped it to Hell on the ground.

It took all, and I mean ALL, of Shizuo's willpower to NOT beat the S*** out of her because one: She was still a child, no matter her height or how annoying she was, two: He's not really the type to raise a hand to a lady, especially one that was technically handicapped (Sydney still walked around with the cast on her leg.) and three; Last time he did something like that, she nearly died and he'd rather NOT go to jail for that.

So, he stood for a moment to cool down and lit another cigarette and said, _"Ugh, screw this! I've got work to do!"_ before turning around and walking away.

"Oh come on! What happened to getting back at Orihara-kun?!"

Shizuo ignored her, however, which made Sydney growl in frustration. _"You know what? Fine! Go ahead! Leave a defenseless, injured little girl to F***ING HOBBLE around a sketchy as hell city to look for a dangerous man, all by herself!"_

_"I'll do that, because I don't give a damn about you!"_ He growled as he waved her off.

_"Good! I am SO GLAD that you don't care about me!"_ Syd's eye was twitching uncontrollably now.

"You should be, _because I don't!"_

_"Great!"_

_"I agree!"_

_"Well, that's just WONDERFUL!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Ok, I'm going now!"_

_"GOOD!"_

_"I KNOW!"_

_"Also good!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Fine!"_

_"Fine!"_

_"FINE!"_

_"FINE!"_

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

**_"FINE!"_**

Sydney had to take a breather because she screamed the last bit at the top of her lungs. 'Damn, that guy is annoying…'

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…'*grips hair* F***! Now Tay's gonna ship me with him in her mind!'

* * *

Back with Izaya and Taylor, said girl pulled a miniature notebook titled "Ships I want to sail" and a regular sized pencil out of her pocket. Flipping to a blank space, she started to write a ship that was firmly between Shizuo and her BEST friend Sydney, while she walked with Izaya, who watched her dodge the oncoming human traffic with little to no effort. "What's that for?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing…" Taylor responded with a sickeningly sweet smile.

* * *

'Why do I have that horrible feeling that she already did?' Sydney thought as we got back to her.

"DAMN IT TAYLOR!" She screamed as she lost the balance of her crutches and fell to the ground. She groaned, and had to put a little pressure on her bad foot in order to stand back up. "*sigh* God, where could he have taken her?"

_"Excuse me?"_

The blonde girl looked forward and saw a woman with some signs, a sketchbook, etc. Sydney immediately recognized her as the Lost and Found side character. She replied to her and described Taylor and Izaya to the woman, who slowly said, _"I have seen those two. They just left for…Shinjuku is what they said, I think."_

'Of course! He must be taking her to his office,' Sydney realized as she thanked the woman and set off kind of slowly since she was using just one foot and crutches to walk. Then she remembered something.

"…

…

…

…S***, I don't have any money…"

* * *

A while later, Taylor and Izaya hopped off the subway once they reached their stop. During the ride, Taylor wrote a short ShizuoxSydney one-shot story and finished it once they got off. She was going to write an IzayaxTaylor one-shot story when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Do you mind if I read that?" Izaya asked.

She held her notebook close to her chest and looked at him skeptically. "It hasn't been edited yet. There might be a lot of spelling errors." She fretted and sighed. "Who am I kidding? Here." She smiled while giving Izaya the notebook.

He read the story then closed the book. "Interesting. That ras rhat's called 'fan fiction'." It was a statement, not a question.

The girl blushed a little and stared at her feet. "Yeah…

…

…

…

…I regret nothing."

Izaya hmphd. "Alright then. Re're here."

Taylor looked up and saw a skyscraper building right in front of them. She followed Izaya in and they casually walked through the lobby and into the elevator. Izaya pushed a button, and the doors closed.

The girl beside him was silent as he flipped out his phone and dialed a number. When the receiver picked up, the informant simply said, _"We're here," _and hung up a second later.

"What was that for?" Taylor asked.

"My friend I rant you to meet," he replied. "Honestry, he's actuarry the reason I brought you here."

"Oh, he couldn't meet us anywhere else?"

"*chuckles* No no no. I mean he's the one that made me bring you to Ikebukuro."

Taylor blinked in shock. 'Wait, huh? But I got here by-…'

Then the elevator dinged. "Oh, re're here! Taylor, prease meet my right-hand man!" Izaya gestured dramatically as the elevator doors opened.

Izaya's office was exactly how the anime (Durarara!) had depicted it; A nice desk, a beautiful view, even the complex game with several chess and checker pieces made by Izaya were sitting on the coffee table by a black couch.

Standing by the window was a man, probably around Izaya's age and height, with his back turned to them. His hair was black, with indigo blue ends, and was long and smooth, kinda making him look like a vampire from a better version of Vampire Knight. He wore a black trench coat, blue trousers and black shoes. The man took a deep breath, then turned on his heel to face them. Taylor then noticed he was a fairly handsome young man: his skin was as pale as hers, he had sharp features, eyes as bright yellow as the sun and a kind smile. He nodded to Izaya and surveyed Taylor, but not in a perverse way. He looked at her with overall joy, but there was a little hint in sorrow behind it.

Taylor looked at the stranger with furrowed eyebrows. 'He seems…familiar. But how?'

While in thought, Izaya dragged Taylor out of the elevator with him and walked her up so that they were within feet of the second young man. He nodded to Izaya, then reached his hand out to Taylor. "Hello. It's nice to finally meet you, Taylor Nicole Tora."

Said girl just stared at the man in paranoid fear. "Who are you and how do you know my middle name?!"

The man's eyes widened, and he nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry to freak you out like that. That must have been really creepy."

Taylor nodded in response and the man looked back to the window. He walked over to it and put his hand against the glass while saying, "Actually, the reason I know your middle name is Nicole, is because I was the one who picked it."

Taylor's eyes widened in realization, and she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out after a moment, as the girl found it hard to form any words or syllables. With some effort, she was finally able to form a single, simple question:

"…E…clipse…?"

* * *

**Me: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN! Cliffhanger, yay! How was it?**

**Taylor: Meh. It was alright.**

**Me: Alright-you know what? Forget it. I wrote this chapter, had the other OC'S have their little thing, and it was starting to get too long. So, I stopped here.**

**Eclipse: Not bad, for once.**

**Me: Why you little-**

**Nomaru: *comes in urgently* Who wants pie!**

**Me: Damn it Noma-oh, wait. You actually did something right for once.**

**Nomaru: *T_T (crying expression)* I'm pretty sure you're all the cause of my self-esteem issues.**

**Me: Ehh, let's just shut up and eat.**

**Eclipse: I could go with that!**

**Gary: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: Huh? Oh, right. Please R&amp; R, F&amp; F, and tune in next time, where we'll delve more into Eclipse's entrance, and even introduce an adult Unity!**

**Unity: YAY-Wait, adulthood kinda sucks. Shoot.**

**Taylor: There, there. Let's eat some pie now hon.**

**Unity: Okay.**

***Everyone walks out of room and eats pie***


End file.
